Lent
by Miss Pontmercy
Summary: Marius and Cosette give up something for Lent that they later regret... sequel to "Cosette's Nerves." Inside look at a party at the Gillenormond's, where Cosette learns for herself the biting women in that social circle. Once again, for M/C lovers!
1. Saturday Morning

About a Month and a Half after the Wedding - Saturday Morning

Cosette rolled over in bed, feeling the weight of Marius' arm slip off of her. She had been awake for a few minutes already, examining the light streaming through the windows, but Marius was still sleeping. The jostling of his arm woke him then, and she felt him moving, though she was facing away. His arms closed around her, pulling her toward him in bed so her back was pressed against his front. His lips brushed against her neck, and she smiled, rolling over carefully so that she was still in his embrace.

"Good morning," she whispered, before meeting his lips in a proper kiss. But this time they did not break apart. She felt his hands run through her hair, and down across her neck and stroke the curve of her waist as his lips moved against hers. She gasped, opening her mouth, and felt his tongue slip inside meeting her own and making them both gasp again. But once she felt him tug at the cotton of her nightdress, pulling it up, she was forced to stop him. She broke off the kiss and slid away in bed, and Marius, looking embarrassed, did the same.

"Goodness, _I hate lent!"_ she cried, punching the mattress beneath her. Marius lay back against the headboard.

"Tell me about it." He blew air out of his mouth, causing some of his long dark hair to flutter out of his eyes. She resisted the urge to push it back for him, knowing that any physical contact would put them right back where they were a few minutes ago.

"Remind me why we did this again?" she asked, honestly not imaging how she ever could have agreed to giving up intimacy with her brand new husband.

"We wanted to test our faith- really test it- with something that would make us want to doubt it. You said you got the inspiration from your father, who is always sacrificing." He looked at her with exasperation. "So I am blaming you."

They had been battling like this for the past month: they had made love on their wedding night and the morning after, but that day they received their ashes and lent started for them, forbidding them from making love until Easter, because of the vow of chastity they had decided upon.

"You agreed, _monsieur,"_ she said, with as much coldness as she could muster.

"Well, _madame,_ I was only trying to make you happy. But apparently it didn't work."

"Hmph!" she sighed, crossing her arms and turning away. They were silent for about ten seconds before she heard Marius exhale, and she turned to face him just as he turned to face her.

"I'm sorry, _mon cherie, _Cosette," he said, in the voice he only used for making up after the arguments they so enjoyed having.

"Oh, Marius, I forgive you. Really it was my fault."

"No, I must insist that I am quite at fault."

"No, it was really me," she shook her head.

"I disagree."

"It's just until Easter, remember," she said, laying back and looking out the window, away from him and letting her mind wander.

_Easter._

She flopped over so fast that the mattress shook. "Marius! _Guess what day's tomorrow?"_

"Sunday?" he asked.

"_No._ Well, yes it is- but more importantly, tomorrow's Easter… which means…" she smiled, giggling slightly and leaned forward to kiss him softly. "You know what that means," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

His hands were holding her close to him, clasped behind her back. "Of course I know what that means- I just didn't want to be the first to mention it."

She laughed. "Don't worry, I think I'm in as much agony as you are," she mused.

"That's not possible. You sleep next to me every night, whereas I sleep next to _you_," he said, as though this explained something completely obvious.

"And?" she asked, eyes wide, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"_And,_ you are far more beautiful," he kissed her softly, "far more wonderful, and far more attractive than I will ever be."

She let him kiss her a few more times, before pulling away. "I disagree…" her hand slipped between the buttons on Marius' nightshirt, feeling the soft skin of his chest, her hand crept lower, until she felt his bellybutton. She tried going further, but Marius caught her hand as she knew he would, and pulled it out of his shirt.

"Time for breakfast." He said. She pouted, a little disappointed to be married to the man of her dreams right before the time for abstinence, but swung her feet over the mattress and got up.

Thoughts of her husband did not leave her head all day.

* * *

**Please let me know if you like this!!! Reviews, please!**


	2. Interruptions

That night, they lay down in bed next to each other in their usual position: Marius laying on his stomach with his head facing out, and Cosette spooned next to him, the curves of their bodies fitting together perfectly. His shoulder was right at her head, and she kissed it.

"We just have to last until tomorrow- and the guests are coming in the late afternoon, so we shall have a few hours after we get up, because church is not until eleven."

Marius smiled at her, and his dark brown eyes made her head whirl. She had the feeling that they always would. His fingers twirled a strand of her hair. She closed her eyes, and felt her mind drift into a comfortable place.

They slept well that night, and Cosette woke early as usual. She looked at the clock: almost six thirty. It was late enough to wake Marius, and she knew that, however cranky he was when he first woke up, he certainly wouldn't mind for long.

"Marius," she whispered, kissing the patch of skin in front of his ear. "Darling."

He groaned, then turned his head to the other side, away from her. She just laughed, and maneuvered herself so that her legs were on either side of him, and she was putting no weight on his back. She stretched to the side, trying to see his face. His eyes were shut tight.

"Happy Easter," she whispered, and his eyes opened. He turned over too quickly to observe that she was laying on top of him, and she was knocked off. She gave a shrill shriek of surprise as she started tumbling head first. His hands barely had time to catch her before her head slammed into the bedside table.

He breathed a sigh of relief when she stopped rolling and she started laughing so hard that tears poured out of her eyes. "That didn't go as planned."

"Happy Easter, my love," he whispered, laughing as well, and silenced her with passionate kiss. She whimpered a bit against his soft lips, but responded in kind to his affections. Soon his nightshirt was off, and he had wound his hands tightly into her hair. One of her legs was hooked around his, and they were breathing heavily. Marius broke away from her lips, and was kissing the area below her ear when there was a knock at the door. They both stilled instantly, and neither made a move to disentangle themselves. Finally, after a long moment, Cosette pulled away. Marius sat back, and exhaled in agitation before calling out to the unwelcome visitor.

"Who is it?"

"It's your grandfather!" A rough, horribly familiar voice came through the door. Marius and Cosette gave each other clear looks of enragement before she handed him his nightshirt. She straightened her nightgown and he put on a dressing gown before opening the door.

Marius rose from the bed and went over to the door, opening it slightly so people in the hallway could not see inside. Cosette heard him and Grandfather talking very softly, as it was still early, but could not hear what they said. Marius came back to bed a few minutes later, disappointment clear on his face. "I hate to say it, _cherie,_but we have to get ready. Mass is at eight, not eleven- aunt Gillenormond had it wrong yesterday."

She groaned. "And then when we get home, we'll have no time to ourselves. We have guests coming, you know. The Tezacs, Monsieur and Madame, as well as their son and his wife, and the Chaffees and Monsieur Chaffee's brother and _his _wife, and that older couple that Grandfather is so fond of: the Garnier's, and their daughter..."

Marius sat back, resting against the headboard with his hands behind his neck. he then sighed melodramatically. "I cannot honestly say that I like any of those people. And the Garnier's daughter reminds me of Aunt Gillenormond," he pouted.

"Oh, come on. Be nice. You know, sometimes you remind me of a young old man," she scolded, a wrinkle forming on her forehead. "And she is a perfectly lovely woman."

"You say that because you never dislike _anyone. _You are far too nice!" he scoffed.

"That's not true," she said. "I just don't let it show. Anyway, once they've gone, we'll have all the time in the world." She smiled at him.

He looked into her eyes. "Tonight," he said. "Once everyone goes home," he nodded, sounding as though he was alrwady counting the minutes.

She got up and began dressing, and was halfway done getting ready before Marius even moved. He finally swung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Time to begin another _wonderful_ day, with all these guests that I don't want to see!" he said, with a complete lack of cheerfulness. Cosette frowned at him, her eyes glaring. "Alright, alright! Time to begin another wonderful day!" He said it sincerely this time, and she smiled.

She reached for his hand. "Tonight you'll have me all to yourself," she whispered.

Smiling at that, he began dressing. "Tonight."


	3. Madame Chaffee and the Dinner Party

They waved to the guests as they left the Gillenormond and Pontmercy home. Grandfather went up to bed almost immediately, but Cosette stayed behind to make sure the rooms were cleaned up properly. Aunt Gillenormond went up to bed, and Marius was paying some of the extra servants they had hired specially for the occasion, before finding Cosette in the kitchen.

"Just set that there, and then you can go home," she said, pointing to the cleaned china, and then to a cabinet. She sighed and leaned back against the counter top, massaging her temples with her fingers. Having guests around was hard work, especially when all you wanted was for them to leave.

At first the dinner had been lovely. But then one of the guests had struck up a discussion on Bonaparte, and then Grandfather and Marius were chiming in, as were all the other men at the table. Cosette did not mind when Marius talked politics, but hearing it at the table on Easter was less than desirable- especially since Grandfather took to spouting off offensive insults about every man mentioned in the conversation. Aunt Gillenormond had kept her mouth closed in a thin, pale line, while all the women at the table gave each other apologetic looks, ashamed of their husband's less-than polite behavior.

Once they were done eating, Cosette invited the women into the drawing room to chatter easily, leaving the men to their discussion in the dining room. She had to admit it was much quieter. Though she tried to be sociable and talk to everyone, Cosette got along best with Madame Annemarie Chaffee, who was talkative, engaging, clever and funny. Cosette even guiltily admitted to herself that Annemarie's tendency to gossip was quite interesting, even if Cosette had not met most of the people whom she mentioned. She doubted she would care much about what was being said the next morning, though, and so she did not feel _too _petty. Also, Madame Chaffee was only twenty-two, and therefore closer in age to Cosette than anyone else present. The two of them spent a great deal of time chattering over their after dinner teas.

Annemarie leaned in to Cosette, so the other guests would not hear. "You know, sometime we should meet privately. We could take our carriages to dinner, or you could come to our house. No husbands allowed- we'll be free to talk about anything except _politics._ I've been waiting to find someone to talk about my _darling _Marcel with." Her voice suggested that he was anything but darling to her. "Someone who won't tell."

Cosette was a bit confused. "Talk about your husband? But why would you? Don't you love him?"

Annemarie gave a short laugh. "Love him! Why- no, dear! He's a bitter, short tempered, pigheaded man. What about yours?"

"Mine?"

"Your husband, Monsieur Pontmercy."

Cosette blushed, thinking of Marius. "Well, he's..." she thought about what to say, but could not think of anything adequate to describe him. So she decided to say what he was not. "He's never been short tempered with me, or even raised his voice towards me."

"Lucky thing. We're not all so lucky, dear," Annemarie said, touching Cosette on the shoulder.

Cosette knew she was lucky, or thought she knew. In the back of her mind, she knew that she and Marius were different. Of course she knew that not everyone married for love, but it seemed so natural to her that she could not imagine anything else.

"Did your father arrange your marriage?" Cosette asked meekly.

"Oh, yes. He said I needed someone to uphold the family name, and, well... Marcel fit. He had money, and lots of it. Of course, he's older than me, and neither of us have any interest in each other. But he takes mistresses, and so I'm rid of him. What about your father? I'm sure he was happy to marrying you off into this family," Annemarie said, admiring the drawing room about her in a way that made Cosette feel uncomfortable.

Again, Cosette needed a moment before speaking. She thought carefully, and she realized the difference: her father did not 'marry her off.' She wondered idly if, without Marius, she would have married. Doubtlessly she would have, but she couldn't imagine her dear father finding the richest man he could before arranging a marriage. He would have found someone who would be kind to her, at least, someone to take care of her when he was gone. Her happiness had always ruled high in that household.

"Well," she blushed, not sure she should continue. "Marius and I met... _outside_ of my father, if you know what I mean. Our fathers found out, and then our marriage was arranged."

She tactfully left out the revolution- that was not to be mentioned. Or Monsieur Gillenormond's resistance to let her into the family, which she only found about after the marriage, through his babbling one night over the dinner table. He had gone off on one of his stories, which seemed harmless at the time. Until he had let slip that he suggested she be Marius' mistress instead, and even said that he thought she was just a loose girl spending her nights with with whichever student came about. She had never felt so much shame! That someone would think about her this way, when they did not even know her! Especially someone who turned out to be her family, just a few months later. That was the first time she had truly fought with her new family, apart from the coldness she had towards Marius after her father's death. Fortunately, Marius had been on her side that time. She had never seen him angry, and it was terrible. She said he never raised his voice- towards her anyway. That was the first time she heard him raise his voice at all, and also the last.

Madame Chaffee had a knowing look on her face as she heard Cosette say this, and her mouth formed a knowing 'O'. "You knew him before, you say?" she asked, looking Cosette up and down with surprise and disapproval on her face.

Cosette blushed furiously, realizing what this woman must have heard in her answer. "No, no, _no! _It was nothing like that," she was mortified. "We were just like children, bathed in happiness..." she shook her head. Women like this, these women who had been bathed in the pretenses of society since their birth, would never understand Cosette, and Cosette would never truly fit in with them. She was too free-spirited for that. Cosette was beginning not to like this Annemarie Chaffee as much.

"But did you marry into all this? I mean to say," she looked down, trying to look bashful. "Who is your father? I can't say I know the name. I suppose you're lucky that your father was so considerate of your feelings. And that Monsieur Gillenormond accepted you into the family. That's so wonderful." Madame Chaffee looked like she thought it anything but wonderful.

Again, Cosette tactfully did not answer. It was not _her _business to know where their money came from! How _dare _she say this? But instead of arguing with her, she changed the subject, and was treated to the business of every bourgeoisie in Paris, or so it seemed.

After about an hour of idle chatter, people were beginning to leave. It was already eleven, and she was more than ready for the guests to go home.

"Goodbye, my dear friend," Annemarie said, kissing Cosette on the cheek. "We must see each other soon, yes? I shall send a note."

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely," said Cosette, doubting it would be lovely at all.

When everyone finally left, Cosette felt exhausted. Breathing a sigh of relief, she felt all the stress from the day fade away, and knew she no longer had to act like someone she was not.

Back in the kitchen, she saw that everything had been put away, and the good china and silverware had been tended to correctly. She heard someone walk up behind her, and turned and saw Marius. Smiling at him, she reached for his hand.

"Almost ready?" he whispered into her ear. She smiled, feeling as though a week's worth of fatigue was wiped from her body.

"Just give me one moment," she said, before seeing the servants off. She turned to face him, sighing in relief. "There. All done."

Since the rest of the house was already in bed, they had no worries about offending anyone, and took full advantage of this. Marius put his hands on either side of her face and crushed his lips to hers, feeling her arms wrap tightly around his neck and pull him in closer. He walked awkwardly backwards and out the swinging door of the kitchen without breaking the kiss. Once they reached the stairs, he swept her into his arms. She gasped and let out a quiet shriek of surprise.

"Don't worry," he murmured against her ear, and she felt them ascend the stairs.


	4. A Second Wedding Night

As they made their way through their open bedroom door, Marius set Cosette down, who leaned against the door and shut it. In a passion, she grabbed Marius' collar and tugged him towards her. His heart skipped a beat as Cosette touched him this way, amazed at her candour mixed with a deep well of passion. They undressed each other quickly, as though they did not have all the nights in the world laying ahead of them, just waiting. They moved quickly as young people do, because they could not wait to begin. Cosette undid the buttons on Marius' shirt, and he did the same to the ones on the back of her bodice. As layer after layer of clothing was removed from them (though far more layers were getting in Marius' way. He thought in aggravation that Cosette wore far too many undergarments), they got closer and closer to beholding each other. Their fingers fluttered against each others skin, lips brushing against each part of the body that was revealed by the clothing that fell away to the floor. They stepped out of their shoes, awkwardly holding the other for balance and laughing as they tripped. They giggled when buttons stuck or bits of apparel were fussy, eager to keep moving, but not getting frustrated when their process was slowed down. After all, yes they felt the urgent pressing on of their passion, but they were not rushed. They had all the time in the world to be together.

But as they finally shed their last pieces of clothing, a distinct shyness overtook Cosette. How could she act so boldly, ripping her clothing off the way she had? She blushed, turned her eyes to the floor, and crossed her arms around herself.

Marius kissed her, gently uncrossing her arms and bringing her hands to his cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed," he whispered against her ear, kissing the side of her face. With him so close like this, she couldn't help but do what he said. Her reservations fell away, joining their clothes on the floor as she held his face in her hands, kissing every part of it she could reach. "You're beautiful," he mentioned, and she knew she'd been right not to be embarrassed.

"So are you," she responded, smiling as he led her to their bed, which for the past few weeks had only be used for sleeping. She felt the flutterings, familiar and identical to the ones she'd felt on her wedding night, but this time they were not mixed with fear or nervousness. This time, she just felt love as they touched each other, and she allowed herself to feel a kind of desire she'd never felt before. It was deep and all-consuming, new and intriguing. For the first time, she allowed herself to feel these sensations- this wasn't wrong, it was a blessing and a gift. They really had won the highest prize in marrying each other. Grandfather had been right- they were the luckiest people in the world.

They were laying side by side, and she mentioned this thought to him. He rolled over her, and she laughed as he held himself above her, kissing her playfully.

"We've won something, Cosette," he said. "It seemed for a time that the odds were stacked against us, but now I realize it's just the opposite. God was guiding us through all those hard times, making sure we made it through."

"And here we are," she answered, drawing him lower to kiss him yet again. He rolled over again, taking her with him this time, so she lay atop him. "Together."

"Cosette, let's vow right now to never take this for granted. We have everything it takes to be happy," he remarked, twirling a piece of her hair between his fingers. "So let's promise each other to always value that. We can't just take a gift like this and be ungrateful. I promise to cherish this forever. Let's never let this go," he promised.

"Never," she agreed. "And let's start now," she finished. He laughed, and rolled over again, and she felt a combination of love and affection mixed with safety and exhilaration. As they touched each other and explored each other, she felt pure happiness and trust, in the arms of her lover and husband. It was all so new, the novelty still not worn off, yet they were familiar enough that there was no awkwardness. This time, they just focused on each other, not allowing anything to interrupt their togetherness. She knew as they loved each other that she never had, nor would she ever feel as connected to a person as did to Marius. She remember Marius' words from their wedding night.

_"Cosette, I know you don't know what you're supposed to do tonight, but don't be scared. We already share a connection stronger than anything I've ever felt. I love you with my whole soul and heart, and this is just simply loving with your body. It's a different kind of love, but love all the same."_

He was right. Though sharing their bodies with each other had not caused her to love him more, their connection had deepened, and she knew his words had been truthful. She now had everything from him that she could ever ask for, and they had shared everything with each other. There was nothing more that she wanted. She'd given everything to him, and he had reciprocated. She loved him forcefully, almost physically feeling the relationship they shared. It was so strong she could almost see it.

As she lay in his arms, listening to his breathing as he slept, she knew she'd happily die for this opportunity. She'd rather have one day sharing what they shared than a lifetime without love. Nothing else mattered in the world, she knew. It all paled in comparison.

Thinking the night over, she didn't know if she would be so inclined to give up intimacy again for next Lent.

* * *

**Finished at last!**


End file.
